


Naehinahara oneshots

by GoldenVelvetHeart



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate universe - Big killing game, Angst, Death, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kinda, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multi, lol these were inspired by two tumblr post, protagonist bonding, yes they are boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenVelvetHeart/pseuds/GoldenVelvetHeart
Summary: Just some Naehinahara one-shots because I find this ship really cute and blame a Tumblr blog and post. But these were both written by me I might add more who knows?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Naegi Makoto, Hinata Hajime/Naegi Makoto/Saihara Shuichi, Hinata Hajime/Saihara Shuichi, Naegi Makoto/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97





	1. Nighttime cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~! Welcome you have found my AO3! but seriously for real, this ship is really cute so I had to write something for it. Inspired by @/lonely-lgbt-writer on Tumblr and a post made by @/idiotwhotalkstoomuch. I love their Headcanon for this ship so shout out to them! However, this first shot is inspired by lonely-lgbt-writer. Oh and shout out to my friend! ig she beta it for me.

“Do you think he’s awake at this hour anyway?”

“It's only 11’ o clock, not that big of a deal. We are on vacation after all, who goes to sleep at that hour anyway?”

“W-well yeah, but still with the way he’s been acting, maybe he went to bed early.”

“I dunno. With the way Makoto has been acting, I doubt that he’s been sleeping regularly, you see the bags under his eyes at breakfast and he looks a tad bit pissed at everyone. Like, he snapped at Nagito and he’s like one of the few people that tolerate him!”

“It is a little scary…Haji, I have a theory...I believe it might be guilt”

“Guilt huh? Well, I mean....”

“It’s not like we wanted to... but we…”

“Yeah.”

It then fell silent between the two boys as they continued their journey to Makoto’s cottage. Pillows and blankets in both hands, luckily no one seemed to be out tonight or else they would have caught Hajime in a tie-dye crop top and grey sweats, while Shuichi was in a dark blue satin cami top and pants. Thankfully, it wasn’t too long of a walk to his cottage. The two boys stood in front of the door, the lights appeared to be off. 

It was Hajime who got the courage to knock first, a few moments went by and he was about to knock again when the door flew open startling them both. 

“What?” Makoto hissed, his eyes narrow then returning to normal as he realized who they were, “Wha-? Hajime? Shuichi? What are you two doing here?”

“We’re worried about you Makoto.” Shuichi started, looking down at the shorter boy.

“So, we have decided to come and crash at your place and cuddle because you look like you could use some.” Hajime finished, placing his hands at his hips.

“Oh uh, sorry not in the mood sorry!” the smaller brunette then tried to close the door, only to be stopped by Shuichi. “Shuichi! Get off my door!”

“No, we’re staying.” Was the detective’s response. Hajime then grabbed Makoto picking him up and tossed him over his shoulder. His right hand holding onto his back while his left hand with his pillow and blanket, tried to keep Makoto’s legs from kicking out everywhere.

“Let me go! Go back to your own cottages!”

“No was never an option Makoto,” Hajime told him, walking into the cottage, slamming him down onto the bed, and draped himself over the squirming boy, pinning him down. 

“Get your fat tits off of me!” came from underneath him, all Shuichi could do was sigh (he hoped that no one heard the ruckus they were making) and close the door behind him making sure to lock it.

“Sushi!” Hajime called from the bed, “Quick! Get on the other side of the bed before he escapes!”

The detective wasted no time in climbing over Hajime and scooting over to the left side of the bed just as Makoto managed to wiggle himself from underneath his other boyfriend. “Ha! You have been entrapped!” the detective smiled.

Makoto knotted his eyebrows together in frustration, “...Why? Why are you two even here? Why are you both worrying about me?”

“Because you’re starting to sound like Nagito, and that’s generally usually not… you know you.” Hajime probs himself up by his elbow. His other hand brushed up against his partner’s hand, gently playing with his fingers.

“Also, why wouldn’t we worry about you?” Shuichi added, underneath the covers, he wrapped one of his legs with the luckster’s. “We love you.”

“You’re only saying that because we’re all dating.”

“Makoto, we would still worry for you even if we were just friends.” The detective lifted himself up slightly, his eyes still fixated on the other boy. “While maybe not all of our classmates are exactly friendly they worry about you just as much as we do.”

“After all.” Hajime chuckled lightly, “You are Mr. Big Optimism. Even if your stature says otherwise.”

“H-Hey! I’m not that short!”

“And you rather squishy too.” the luckster felt his face heat up as the pale hand pinched his cheek. If it weren’t for the fact that Makoto was currently trapped in place by Shuichi’s leg and Hajime’s hand (In which he subconsciously held and intertwined their fingers.)  
He would have flipped himself over and buried his faces in his pillow.

“Uwahh cut it out! Cut it out! You know what I’m going to sleep!” Makoto huffed, squeezing his eyes shut. The two boys beside him only laughed but snuggled closer to him.

“Hey, Makoto.” Shuichi started, his voice now low and had a hint of seriousness to it. “If something is wrong or on your mind, you know you can come talk to either one or both of us right?”

Makoto cracked an open, the pale moonlight highlighting Shuichi's figure, making him stand out even more than usual. The boy forced a small smile to face, “Of course, I know that.”

“You promise?” Came from his right side.

“Yes! Yes! Geez, you're sounding like my parents now more than my boyfriends.” He chuckled softly at that while the other two boys returned a soft smile.

“Well you are tiny, so we gotta look out for you.” Came from Hajime as he ruffled his hair playfully, then placed a kiss on his temple, his chin resting on top of Makoto’s head.

“It's just that… we want you to know that we have your back Makoto, through thick and thin we’ll be at your side.” Shuichi placed a hand on the boy’s forearm, giving it a gentle squeeze. He took into account that he slightly flinched his arm drawing back a little, “So please don’t be afraid to open up, ok?”

A blushed made its way to Makoto's cheeks, his eyes shifting to the covers, “O-okay.”

Seemingly satisfied, Shuichi placed a kiss on the other side of Makoto’s temple, and snuggled up to the boy, his nose tickled by unruly chestnut hair.

“G’night guys… love ya”

“Goodnight, love you too”

Hazel eyes slipped closed, his thoughts and worries coming to a halt, and fading away as he felt his consciousness slip away. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Is he asleep?” Shuichi whispered.

“Yeah, he’s out….” Hajime paused, slowly pulling down the covers and then rolling up Makoto’s hoodie sleeve. Looking over his forearm, he didn’t find any added bandages, he peeled back one of them and gave a sigh of relief. ‘Good, he isn’t picking at them at least’  
“No new ones added on this side.”

Shuichi took this as his cue and rolled up his other sleeve, his eyes widen in both horror and sadness, “There’s… he added two more on this side. That means he has made ten cuts counting them all together.”

He heard Hajime mutter, ‘shit…’ as for Shuichi although he is a detective for once in his life his detective skills didn’t seem to come in handy as he couldn’t reach a conclusion on why exactly Makoto was doing this to himself. Sure, he had a few theories but he wanted a pin-pointed, straight-lined answer. He wanted to get to the root of why he was doing this, so they could stop it. Out of the three of them, Makoto was an open book! Easy to read, and he always wore his heart on his sleeve. So why was it now that the boy was making it harder for them to read him?

Shuichi hadn’t realized that he had been crying until he felt Hajime wipe his thumb across his cheek. Shuichi looked him in the eyes, grey bore into concerned green ones, then shifted way as Shuichi tried to blink the tears out of his eyes. “I’m sorry..” he muttered.

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” Hajime told him, as he sat up and leaned in closer (being mindful of the sleeping Makoto) and brought his other hand to Shuichi’s cheek attempting to wipe away those tears too.

“I just…. Why won’t he tell us?” he whispered; hurt, desperateness, sadness all mixed together together in his eyes. 

“I… I don’t know.” He didn’t have a definitive answer but he had his guesses, “maybe he’s scared.” 

“But doesn’t he know that we won’t judge him? That we won’t laugh at him?! We only want to help him!” 

“I know Shuichi… but-”

“I just!” a frustrated sigh left him, “I just want…. I want to know, before its too late to do something.”

“I know, I want to too.” 

A few beats of silence passed and two laid back down in their original spots, the two now holding hands, their hands resting on Makoto’s torso. The crashing waves in the distance being the only sound that accompanied the silence in the cottage. A quiet whisper broke the silence.

“Hajime.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m scared.”

“Me too… Me too.”


	2. They are gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its time for the sad stuff bros. inspired by a post @/idiotwhotalkstoomuch made!

Hajime Hinata is dead.

But Shuichi didn’t want to believe so, he didn’t want to. He wanted to be a joke, would it be a sick joke? Yes, but would still be… here. He didn’t acknowledge the fact that Maki had already taken down the body and Hajime’s body corpse was now laying on the ground. The noose around his neck is gone and the blood that had been rolling from his neck soaking his collar and shirt, now making a small on the floor. He had only been brought back to reality when felt someone shake him. 

“Yo, Shuichi are you there?” the astronaut asked.

“He’s dead Kaito.” Shuichi started, the forming at eyes then silently rolling down his cheeks, “He’s gone… gone! And I..I..” He began to feel weak as he felt his legs buckle and his form beginning to tremble.

“Hey, Hey! Hey, man Hajime would want you to do this.” Katio’s stayed planted firmly on Shuichi’s shoulder, “You know what he would want? He’d want you and Mako to find the culprit and kick their ass!”

Shuichi’s eyes widen, right! Makoto! Makoto was still here to help, he doubts that he won’t take Hajime’s death well either but they would both bring their boyfriend justice. 

“Y-you’re right!” Shuichi shouted fumbling slightly as he raced to pull out his E-handbook, “I need to get Makoto! Maki! Can you keep watch of the… scene?”

The Assassin nodded, just as Shuichi found the other boy’s location, his own Ultimate lab. He quickly dashed off to the lab with Katio following close behind. He didn’t pay any mind to the other around him he just knew he needed to get to Makoto and fast. He didn’t why but he felt a sudden sense of urgency as if something was wrong.

Then the duo heard a scream and it sounded like it came from Makoto’s lab.

Shuichi didn’t think he could go any faster but, he did. Once reaching the door he ripped it open as he found a crying Aoi with her back turned toward him. She whipped her head around, tears falling freely from her eyes. 

“Shuichi…” She choked out.

No… No. No this wasn’t happening.

He ran over to her skidding to the floor as he fell on his knees, his eyes as wide as saucers. There in front of both lied Makoto Naegi; The Ultimate lucky student. A big bruise in the center of his forehead and a pool of blood surrounding the back of his neck.

“Mmm…. ghn… ‘ushiii?”

The lucky student groaned his hazel eyes lazily looking over at the two, though his eyes attempting to focus on the detective. 

“H-Hold on! Let me go get Mikan!” Aoi stated, quickly rushing out the room and down the hall. Kaito kneeled down beside Shuichi silence for once.

“M-Makoto! Who did this to you!?” The detective spoke, he placed his hand underneath Makoto’s neck trying to stop the blood flow from the wound and lifted his head up slightly. 

“...wheres’ Haji….?”

“He’s dead.”

“Oh….” Half-lidded eyes gazed at him, “....I’ll get ‘ta see him too haha...”

“NO! NO, YOU AREN’T!” Shuichi screamed, his grip tightening, “You are going to make it! Y-You’re The Ultimate lucky student... DAMN IT MAKOTO. STAY WITH ME. Have faith in your luck!”

Tears were already rolling down his cheeks, some landing on his pants others mixing with Makoto’s blood.

The other boy let out a weak chuckle a single tear followed, “ He..hehe… I think… my luck… has ran… out.”

“No… No shut up! Shut Up!” His grip tightening, even more, he was pretty sure his nail were making crescents in the boy’s skin. Grey eyes intensely stared into hazel ones. 

“S’ushhii…’ey …. You know.. That we love ya...” His voice dropping to a whisper that he had to lean in close just to hear him. 

“Makoto...please.. Please.” The tears now blurring his vision.

“So, find…tha’ bastard, you can...do it...have hope.”

“Makoto.”

“Shuichi.” Makoto Naegi closed his eyes, never reopening them. The door burst open a huffing Aoi and a squeaking Mikan dashed in. 

“Ding dong dong ding!”

“A body has been discovered!”

Shuichi felt dizzy, his head filled with nothing but white noise. They were… no! No! They couldn’t be gone! They were still here! Makoto was going to wake up and laugh. Hajime would walk in and put an arm around him and laugh with him. Then they would hug and tell him everything was alright! They were ok, they were breathing, living. They were here.  
Someone (he could care less) managed pried his hand and fingers off Makoto’s neck, he looked down at his palm covered in his partner’s blood.

It started out as snicker than it became a chuckle, gradually it became laughter, loud, hysterical, maniacal. Laughter simmered down to sniffling, then to silence then crying. 

An arm wrapped around his shoulder pulling him close, he hugged back feeling the warmth of the person’s body, he tried to imagine that it was Makoto who was always open to hugs no matter what. Hajime would be close by, hesitating before joining in on the hug, the usually melted to a cuddle.  
But there was no warmth no matter how hard he tried to feel for it, he felt lonely, empty, numb. Never has he been so tired, so dizzy, so weary, just so… so… s...o…  
Shuichi Saihara faints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Hope ya enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya enjoyed :)!!


End file.
